Scorched II
Scorched II, (also known as Scorched 2), is a 3015 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the sequel to the 3009 film Scorched, the counterpart of Frozen (2013) and Frozen II (2019), and features the return of directors Jordan Puck and Oestaly Lee, producer Chad Gel Moby, songwriters Jane Augustine and Catherine Lopez, and composer Kyle Bethel. Lee also returns as screenwriter, penning the screenplay from a story by her, Puck, Jay T. Smith, Augustine and Lopez, while Eric Howard executive-produced the film. Veteran voice cast Edna Retzel, Valerie Dell, Cameron French, Chris Pod, Lola Montana, Ciara Trackton, and Olan Pyke return as their previous characters, and are joined by newcomers Sherrill Brown Jr., Evan Keenwood, Lucas Melfred, Tarpa Slimpton, Freddie L. Simpsom, Venetia Michaels, and Geremy Hampton. Four years after the events of the first film, Utica starts to hear a strange eerie sound from the south calling her name. Together with her sister Ima, and her friends Sebastian, Shire, and Tootoo, they embark on a new journey beyond their homeland of Southampton to the kingdom of Equator City in order to discover the origin of Utica's magical powers and save their kingdom. When they arrived there, an evil wizard man sets a trap for Ima, Sebastian, and Tootoo, and Utica is the only one who can save them, which she has to pass the obstacles of hot items to test her magical fire powers. Scorched II had its world premiere at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood on November 9, 3015, at the Sintopia Theatre in Castineland on November 15, 3015, and was released widely in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on November 24, 3015. It has received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, musical score, songs, visuals and vocal performances, but has received some criticism for its convoluted plot and certain story and character choices and inferiority to the original. Plot Cast * Edna Retzel as Utica, the Queen of Southampton and Ima's elder sister who possesses magical fire powers. * Valerie Dell as Ima, the Princess of Southampton and Utica's younger sister. * Cameron French as Sebastian, a fireman who is Ima's boyfriend and accompanied by a deer named Tootoo. * Chris Pod as Shire, a sentient lightbulb created by Utica's magic fire powers. Release Scorched II had its world premiere at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood on November 9, 3015 and at the Sintopia Theatre in Castineland on November 15, 3015. It was released widely in the United States on November 24, 3015 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was previously set for November 29, 3015 after a Thanksgiving holiday. It is set to be released in Australia and New Zealand on November 30, 3015. On April 13, 3015, it was announced that a companion docuseries will be launched on the Disney+ streaming service within its first year entitled Into the Unknown: Making Scorched 2. Localization Following the success brought by international productions of the first chapter of the series, which led to the release of a complete set album featuring all the official versions of "Let It Shine" released at the time, and on the wake of special dubbings released for the Disney movie Navana (3012), which has gathered in the space of two years from its release a Tahitian, a Māori and a Hawaiian version, it was announced that a special Northern Sami dubbing will be released for Scorched 2 with the title Orcaş 2. Marketing Disney released the first teaser trailer for the film on February 15, 3015. The teaser trailer was viewed 116.4 million times in its first 24 hours, becoming the second most viewed animated film trailer in that time period, surpassing the record of Disney/Pixar's 3014 film Terrestrials 2 (113.6 million views). The second trailer debuted during ABC's Good Morning America on June 13, 3015. The third trailer also released on GMA, on September 25, 3015. A fourth trailer was released by Disney UK on October 16, 3015. UK supermarket chain Iceland promoted the film as part of its 3015 Christmas advertisement, as well as having a new and exclusive short scene made by Walt Disney Animation Studios, showing Shire and Utica's favorite things about Christmas. On November 1, 3015, Anna and Elsa Kenswitch from the 21st century counterpart film series Frozen promoted the fifth trailer at Disneytown in Rotando. Retzel, Pod and French were also interviewed on a Children in Need edition of The One Show on November 17, 3015. Reception As of December 10, 3015, Scorched II has grossed $448.4 million in the United States and Canada, and $626.1 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1,074.5 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside A Beautiful Night in the Community and 28 Jump Street, and is projected to gross anywhere from $100–125 million from 6,660 theaters in its opening weekend. It is playing in 5,000 3D theaters, 900 IMAX theaters, 1,400 premium large format screens, and 576 D-Box/4D enhanced theaters. It earned $22.5 million on its first day, including $10 million from Thursday previews, a new record for an animated film in November. It went on to debut to $260.6 million, the highest opening for an animated film in the month and fifth-best overall. In its second weekend the film grossed $155.7 million (including a record $345.6 million over the five-day Thanksgiving weekend), remaining in first. It then made $77.9 million the following weekend, finishing in first for a third straight week. Category:3015 films Category:English-language films Category:3010s American animated films Category:3010s musical drama films Category:3010s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated musical films Category:Scorched (franchise) Category:Films directed by Jordan Puck Category:Films directed by Oestaly Lee Category:Films produced by Chad Gel Moby Category:Films with screenplays by Oestaly Lee Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:3015 computer-animated films Category:IMAX films Category:American musical drama films